


Complicated

by VirginiasWolf



Category: Bosch (TV)
Genre: F/M, Yeah it's more Bosch smut, sort of a sequel to the first one but only because of the implication that they've had sex before, this one's weird, well sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 02:19:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14439381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirginiasWolf/pseuds/VirginiasWolf
Summary: After promising it would never happen again, Harry Bosch and Sergeant Snyder seek eachother out for comfort.  Of course, nothing in Bosch's life is simple and this includes attempting to have a no strings attached relationship.





	Complicated

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a sequel to my first Bosch/Snyder smut fic, but it's pretty straightforward and you only need the first one to understand the implication that they've slept together before. Also, I'm not completely sure how I feel about this one, so go easy on me please if it seems weird.

Within the timespan of a week they've went from using sex as a channel for the intense rage they have for eachother to using it as a means of comfort. It is not as if they are eachother's only options for such, but somehow it seems right; the two with the most pain seeking private solace from eachother.   
Of course, this is the kind of arrangement that there are problems with. It's hard for sex to remain just that when there is emotion involved, and Harry Bosch is painfully aware of this. He can't afford to develop any form of strong emotions for the woman lying on the bed before him. Still, he can't help but stare at the way the moonlight from the window washes over her skin.  
Amy Snyder stares back at him with a small smirk on her face. "You know, if you keep staring like that I might just put my clothes back on and leave."  
Harry almost feels a blush rising in his cheeks at the realization that she had caught him staring, but he fights it away quickly instead taking the moment to capture her mouth with his. Softly he runs his hands up the front of her torso before brushing his thumbs across her nipples.  
In response Amy moans into his mouth and arches into his touch.   
He breaks off their kiss and begins to leave a trail with his mouth down her chest and stomach. So far she has managed to express her delight in the way her body has reacted to him, but he suddenly wants verbal proof that she is fully in approval of what he is doing, and he stops to look up at her from his position in between her legs.  
"Please," is the only response she manages, looking somewhat impatient at the temporary stop.  
At first she writhes and moans in pleasure in response to the movements of his mouth, but soon Harry becomes aware instead of the sound of soft sobs.  
It's not surprising for her to react emotionally considering all she's been through with her partner, but it throws Harry off enough that when he looks up at her he almost automatically asks, "Sergeant Snyder, are you okay?"   
Too late he realizes that he has addressed her wrong for the situation, but the mood is already ruined and she sits up clutching her knees to her chest and suddenly looking very small.  
"Well, that's a first," Amy sighs running a hand through her hair.   
Even in the darkness it's easy to read the expression of discomfort on her face, and against his better judgement Harry reaches out and places a hand on her shoulder. "You should stay."  
His suggestion is one that further puts them at risk of tipping whatever they're starting to have into territory that there may be no turning back from. Life is meant to be complicated though, and suddenly it doesn't matter.


End file.
